Doctor Whooves - The Voice of the Elder
Doctor Whooves - The Voice of the Elder is an ongoing comic on DeviantArt written by ShwiggityShwah. As with most fan works about Doctor Whooves, it is a crossover with the long-running BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. In the story, the Daleks from the Doctor's universe are in Equestria by unknown means and start invading. Although the Doctor and Derpy Hooves are considered the main protagonists of the story, most of the action is focused on the Mane Six and other characters. The author has reported that the comic will span three acts, with a total of 66 pages, "give or take as required". He also confirmed that while the Doctor in this version is based on the Eleventh Doctor, it is a "mishmash" of both the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. Summary Act 1: Know your friends, know the fiends The story begins on a moonlit night with Canterlot burning in ruins. Off in the distance on a cliff, Princess Luna is severely wounded and can't get up. She is crying along with Twilight Sparkle who says that it is her fault for what has happened. We cut to locations of other characters: Rarity is trapped in a basement with Derpy Hooves, Berry Punch, Lyra, and Bon Bon, saying that their situation is "THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Rainbow Dash is imprisoned and attempting to bust herself out. Applejack is evacuating with other citizens into the Everfree Forest. She tells a worried Apple Bloom that everything will be alright and that they'll make it. Ponyville is also shown to be in ruins as Fluttershy is laying in a bush sobbing and apologizing to no one in particular. Pinkie Pie is walking around trying to find her friends when she's suddenly cornered by a shadow. She turns around to come face-to-face with a Dalek. The Dalek shouts "EXTERMINATE!" and Pinkie screams off-panel as it cuts to the title image. We then cut to a flashback that recalls the events that led to this. Dinky Doo is helping a brown stallion called the Doctor with a blue box he calls the TARDIS. The Doctor has been tracking some signals that he got a few weeks ago; he is convinced the signals are coming from he says is his own "universe" and that it might be a way to get him home. However, the Doctor suddenly panics on what he believes the signals to be and tells Derpy to find the Mane Six (whose names he cannot pronounce). As the Dalek transports Rainbow Dash to a cell, the Doctor starts to climb out of the rubble of the fallen wall leading back to the beginning of the story and then to the present. Act 2: Friends from far away places In the forest, the two night guards are still willing to fight. It turns out that they are actually Owlowiscious and the hawk from May the Best Pet Win! Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash is still trying to break out of her cell, when the Doctor arrives and unlocks the door with the screwdiver. After escaping a Dalek, the Doctor goes into the TARDIS where Rainbow Dash is shocked to see that it is bigger on the inside. The Doctor uses the controls and takes the TARDIS "too far" when he makes it appear in the Horsehead Nebula. Dash asks who he is and he replies "I'm the Doctor". The Doctor explains that he comes from another world and he became a pony when he arrived in Equestria. Reception Althrough the comic has received mixed reviews on Equestria Daily, it is critically acclaimed on DeviantArt and is considered one of the greatest fan stories about Doctor Whooves. The page where Rainbow Dash takes a Dalek's laser meant for Fluttershy remains the most commented in the comic's history. The page in which Derpy takes down a Dalek has received high praise. External links * Read the comic * The comic's post on Equestria Daily References Category:Crossover Category:Fanmade comics